EO Songfics
by BeautifulBenson4015
Summary: Ok, so, this is going to be a bunch of oneshots of e/o songs. i have a playlist on my ipad and some songs are just, for them. the stories will be e/o or just focusing on one of them! Not updated as regularly as my others! stories better than the summary(: R&R Please!
1. Let Me Love You

**_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel_**  
**_Had no example of a love that was even remotely real_**  
**_How can you understand something that you never had?_**  
**_Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_**

"Please, Liv?" "I-I don't know." "Why? Why won't you give us a chance?" "El, I love you but-" "But what? What is so bad about us being together?" "My whole life, I have been alone. I barely believe in love anymore. Maybe, i'm supposed to be by alone for the rest of my life. All of my relationships have failed. They all come crashing down at one point or another" she said with tears running down her face.

**_Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness gets brought to life  
I'll take you there_**

Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby, oh  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, oh

"Liv, in case you haven't noticed, i'm not like all the other guys. I know you inside and out. I could figure you out with my eyes closed. I know you inside, outside, backwards, fowards, and diagnolly." She knew he was right. He was always there for her. He gave her a shoulder to cry on. "Let me make you happy. You deserve the world. Let me try to give it to you and more. No matter what happens, I won't stop loving you. You're my life. I can't live with myself knowning that you deserved the world but never got it because you wouldn't let me give it to you."

_**I can see the pain behind your eyes**_  
_**It's been there for quite a while**_  
_**I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile**_  
_**I would like to show you what true love can really do**_

_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**And I will love you**_  
_**Until you learn to love yourself**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**And all your trouble**_  
_**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**And I will love you**_  
_**Until you learn to love yourself**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**_  
_**I'll take you there**_

_**Girl let me love you, baby**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**Let me love you, let me love you, baby**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**Girl let me love you, baby**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby**_

"If I let us happen, promise me that you will never leave me?" she asked, almost desperate. "Anything, Olivia. I would die if it meant us being together in another life. I would fight the world if I knew that I had you by my side. You are my everything." "I love you, Elliot Stabler!" "I love you too, Olivia Benson." Olivia leaned in and locked her lips wth his. All of the love she had for him, she let out in one passionate kiss. He returned the kiss just as passionately. "Yes Elliot. I will let you love me. Forever and Always" she smiled as he layed her down on the couch and got on top of her, never unlocking their lips.

_**For every heart that beats**_  
_**For every heart that beats**_  
_**For every heart that beats**_  
_**For every heart that beats**_  
_**Heart that beats**_  
_**Heart that beats**_  
_**Heart that beats**_  
_**Heart that beats**_

_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**And I will love you**_  
_**Until you learn to love yourself**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**And all your trouble**_  
_**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**And I will love you**_  
_**Until you learn to love yourself**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**_  
_**I'll take you there**_

_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**Let me love you, baby, love you, baby**_  
_**Girl let me love you**_  
_**Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah **_


	2. Be Your Everything

**A/N: The song is, "Be Your Everything" by Boys Like Girls. Elliot's divorced, Olivia's lonely. Will they admit their feelings and become an item, or will they stay in the friend zone, even though it's killing both of them, internally. Takes place the night after the airport where Olivia almost dies: Spooked season 11. If you have any song requests, leave them in the comments. I might update this one less often because i have a busy schedule now and i have other stories i really need to update. Thanks so much for all of the reviews i have gotten on all my other stories. Really happy ypou like them. No hate please!**

* * *

***Elliot's POV***

"Hey. Are you ready to go?" i asked olivia as she came out of the bathroom and made her way to her desk. "Yeah." she smiled back. '_That smile.' _i thought to myself. _'God, she was gorgeous. How do i tell her? Damn, i love her.'_ "El?" she asked. "Hmm?" i asked as she broke me out of my trans. "Right behind you." i said as i grabbed my keys and coat and followed her down the hallway to the elevators. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked me as the elevator doors closed. "Uh, going home. I'm a single man now, you know." i smiled. _'And all yours. Damn, stop doinhg that! She doesnt love me like that. She deserves so much better.' _"Wanna crash ay my place, Mr. Single?" she mocked me. "I don't wanna intrude. "Intrude what? Its just me." she sighed. "If you're ok with it then sure." "I don't mind. Mi casa es su casa." she said. _'If only it was really mine'_ "Alrighty then. Let's get going." i said as i opened the car door for her. She got into the car and placed her bag in the back seat.

_Four letter word_  
_But I don't have the guts to say it_  
_Smile 'til it hurts_  
_Let's not make it complicated_  
_We've got a story_  
_But I'm about to change the ending_  
_You're perfect for me_  
_And more than just a friend_  
_So we can just stop pretending now_  
_Gotta let you know somehow_

***Olivia's POV***

'God, he's single now. Pull yourself together and tell him how you feel before he goes back to her again! or worse, Danielle. Toughen up, Bneson and go get your man.' I shook my head and tried to get those thoughts outta my head. But, i couldn't deny it anymore, i did love him. He is always there for me. My shoulder to cry on. I don't know where i would be without him. I snapped back to reality as i heard a car honk. "Stupid assholes!" Elliot said. I was completely lost in my thoughts to realize we nearly crashed. The other driver blew a freakin red light. We could've died and i was too busy thinking about Mr. Perfect. Elliot regained composure and started to drive towards my apartment. It felt like forever. The car ride was awkwardly silent. Silence was never awkward between us. 'Something's up' i thought to myself. I glanced over at Elliot and noticed that he seemed to be thinking hard about something.

_I'll be your shelter_  
_I'll be your storm_  
_I'll make you shiver_  
_I'll keep you warm_  
_Whatever weather_  
_Baby I'm yours_  
_Be your forever, be your fling_  
_Baby I will be your everything_

"Want a beer?" i asked him as he sat down on my couch. "No." he said flatly. I was positive somethinjg was up. "Hey, Liv?" he called. "Coming." i saiod back. i grabbed a water bottle from my empty fridge for myself and went to sit on the couch with him. "Yeah?" i asked as i sat down beside him. "I need to tell you something." he said. "So do i." i admitted. He just sat there staring at me. I stared back, confused. I could always tell what he was thinking but right now, all i got was a blank. I couldn't understand him. I tried to look him in the eyes and figure it out but that only made it worse. _'Those friggin blue eyes!' _i mentally said. "Kathy left me because i told her...i told her that i loved someone else." he sighed. "Why would you do that?" i asked him. _'Not only is he single, but he loves someone else! There go my chances!'_ "I had to be honest with her. It was just, i couldn't keep my feelings in control anymore. Everytime i saw her smile, i fell in love even more. She's an amazing woman and i love spending time with her. She maked my day and always knows how to brighten up the mood, Hell, she brightens my mood by saying hi to me." I sat there. She must be someone special. Elliot never admits he loves someone and now that he did, he went all out. "She's had my heart since they day i met her. I's always been her. I can't deny it any longer. There's only one problem." he sighed "I doubt she feels the same way. She deserves so much more. She deserves nothing but the best and im fucked up with a failed marraige, kids that completely hate me, and a horrible relationship with my ex." he said. He had tears in his eyes. He really loved her. Alot. It was obvious. _'I guess she gets my prince.'_ i sighed to myself.

_We used to say __that __we would always stick together_  
_But who's to say_  
_That we could never last forever_  
_Girl, got a question_  
_Could you see yourself with somebody else?_  
_'Cause I'm on a mission_  
_And I don't wanna share_  
_I want you all to myself right now_  
_And I just wanna scream it out_

***Elliot's POV***

Olivia just sat there. Staring at me. Something was wrong. I could tell. She wasn't happy anymore like she was before. She was upset. 'Why?' i asked myself. "So, do i know her?" she asked me, breaking the silnce. "Yeah. Really well, actually." i sighed. "Alex? Casey?" she asked me. "No, she isn't a blonde." i laughed quietly. Olivia had a confused look on her face. She was thinking hard. Then, her cheeks got really rosy. "M-me?" she pracitcally chocked out. I grabbed her hands and looked at her. "Yeah, Liv. It's you." i told her. She was in shock. She sat there. Staring at me, trying to register what had just happened and what was said. "El, i-i don't know what to say. I mean, im flattered but, you love me?" she asked. I laughed at her disbelief. "Yes, Liv. You. You're the one i was talking about. Why is it so hard to believe?" "Well, its me. Plain and simple. I'm unlovable. I mean, look at me. Im not pretty, i have messy hair, i look horrible most of the time. My life is fucked up. My mother hated me. Probably still does. I can't keep a steady relationship. I have no family. I'm marrieds to our job. I'm really worthless when you add it all together. How? How do you love me?" she said.

_I'll be your shelter_  
_I'll be your storm_  
_I'll make you shiver_  
_I'll keep you warm_  
_Whatever weather_  
_Baby I'm yours_  
_Be your forever, be your fling_  
_Baby I will be your everything_

"You really think that about yourself? You wanna know why i love you? I love you because, you're you. I love you because of all your imperfections. You don't think you're better than anyone else. You always do good for eveyone else. You never put yourself first and it's about someone else does everything for you and make you number one in their life. And that's what i want to do. Liv, you say you're far from perfect but truth is, you're not. You are perfect. You're Bad-Ass Benson, what more can we ask for? You always look good and when you started going on dates with guys and they came to pick you up at the precinct, i swear i wanted to kill them. You're amazing, Liv. You keep me together. You always look for the good in eveyone. You know what pain is and you hate seeing other's suffer. How do you think i felt when i almost lost you today? Porter could've killed you. He almost did! What would i have done if i lost you? I couldn't bear it. When Rojas took you, the first thing i did was make sure to not be seen because i didn't want anything to happen to you. You weren't going to leave on that plane with him. I wasn't going to let that happen. Liv, you're my rock. You keep me in line and without you, i would be lost. I love you, Liv. And that's never going to chnage." i said as she let a tear slip down her cheek.

_Baby I_  
_Baby I will_  
_Baby I will be your everything_

_No matter what you do_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_And every time you close your eyes_  
_I will be by your side_  
_'Cause every time you make me sing_  
_Baby I will be your everything_

***Olivia's POV***

He loves me. He told me that he loved, me. Me. Out of all people, me. He just, put it out there. "El," i started "I love you, too." i told him. I had tears running down my cheeks. No one ever said to vme what he did. No one had loved me. No one has said it. Until right now. "Liv, i want to be there for you but if you dont want me to be, i don't have to." "Elliot, i want you there. You are the only one i have always wanted besides me. I never anted anyone else. I love you, Elliot. I always have." i started to calm down. Elliot pulled me into his arms. I burried my head in his shoulder. I actaully had someone who loves me. My prayers were answered. He kissed the top of my head. I shifted so i would be looking at him. He still had his arms around me. "I love you, Elliot Stabler." i told him. "I love you too, Olivia Benson." he said.

_I'll be your shelter_  
_I'll be your storm_  
_I'll make you shiver_  
_I'll keep you warm_  
_Whatever weather_  
_Baby I'm yours_  
_Be your forever, be your fling_  
_Baby I will be your everything_

_Baby I_  
_Baby I will_  
_Baby I will be your everything _

_Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything_

_Baby I_  
_Baby I will_  
_Baby I will be your everything_

I leaned up and kissed him. Damn, i waited to long for that one. We parted when air became a problem. "You said you had to tell me something?" he asked me when our breathing normalized. "Yeah. I wanted to tell you that i do love you. I wanted to tell you because i always have and i didnt want to lose you again." "You won't, Liv. I promise." "You better keep that one." i smiled. "I intend to until the day after forever." We fell asleep like that. On my couch. I layed down on him. For the first time in myu life, i felt loved. I felt safe. In the arms of the man that i truly loved. "I will be your everything, Liv." he told me as he closed his eyes. "And i will be yours." i told him as i kissed him one last time and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Mi Corazoncito-My Heart

**A/N: So, this song is in spanish. Mi Corazincito/My Little Heart by Aventura. Wish they would get back together -.- . i'm probably gonna do a bunch of one direction, some juston bieber, prince royce and definately at least one of Romeo :) lemme know what you think! i translated it as best as i could. Elliot loves Olivia but doesn't have the nerve to tell him. Casey is trying to conince him. Does she succeed? Does Olivia feel the same? **bold and italicized is the lyrics and the underlined is the translations****

* * *

"Tell her!" Casey nearly shouted at Elliot. "I-i don't know." Elliot sighed. "What the hell don't you know?" "I can't tell her. What if she doesnt love me like that? I dont wanna ruin our relationship like that." "You won't! Go tell her!" "Alright!" he said as he threw his hands up, surrenduring. "Good boy. Let me know how it goes." "I will. Thanks." he said as he hugged her. Casey nodded towards the door and Elliot walked out, unsure of what the next couple of hours would bring._ 'I can't mes this up. I love her. What if she doesnt love me? Casey said to just tell her. I'm gonna do it. I can't Elliot Stabler is scared of Olivia Benson? Pull yourself together!' _he fought with himself.

Elliot got into his car and drove to Olivia's, his mind on fire. "Hey." he said as she opened the door. "Oh. Hi." she said. "Wasn't expecting anyone." "Sorry. I just wanted to check up on you." he lied. "El, i saw you an hour ago." "I know. Wanted to make sure you got home safe. There was an accident and i just wanted to make sure you didn't get stuck in traffic." "You mean the accident that like just happened? The one that happened 20 minutes after i got home?" she raised her eyebrow. "Yep. Thats the one." "Alright, whats up?" "I was jusat checking up on you!" "For some reason, that seems like one of the most obvious lie you have ever told me." "Correction. The only lie i have told you." "Come on." she said as she led him to the couch. "Right behind you lov-Livia." he said, hoping she didn't catch that. Olivia noticed but continued walking as if nothing had happened.

**_Mi corazoncito esta de luto por tu amor. Prende dos velitas y te escribo una canción. Es un poco necio y se llena de complejo. Pero se que es tu dueño y mira que imaginación. No le digas a nadie, lo mucho que te quiero. Que soy un bohemio loco. No se lo comente al pueblo. No le digas a nadie, que tu vida es mi vida. Que me la paso imaginando, esperando, tenerte conmigo que va._..-My little heart is fighting for your love. Light two candles and I write you a song. It's a bit foolish and it's filled with complexes. But I know that it controls you and look what an imagination. Don't tell anybody, how much I love you. That I'm a crazy bohemian. Don't let it get out to the town. Don't tell anybody, that your life is my life that I spend my days imagining, hoping to have you with me...**

Elliot and Olivia fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed. After about two minutes, Elliot heard Olivia snoring softly. He laughed to himself. He was up all night thinking about his life with Olivia and thier child if she did love him, like Casey had said. He made himself laigh, cry, smile and gasp all by himself, thinking about Olivia. She meant more to him then either of them would ever realize. She had a part of him that no one else could see. He finally fell asleep, dreaming of Olivia and their daughter rushing to get ready to go somewhere. Getting 'Bye, Daddy.' kisses from his son as Olivia took him to his friend's house.

**_Dejenme soñar. Que el corazoncito es mió mió mió mió mió mió. Déjenme soñar. Yo soy el poeta de mil penas y tú eres mi condena. Déjenme soñar. Que importa que en mi mente sea tu hombre, tú no me correspondes. Déjenme soñar, que el corazoncito es mió mió mió mió mió mió. Mami no le digas a nadie.-Let me dream, that the little heart is mine. Mine mine mine mine mine. Let me dream. I'm the poet of a thousand sorrows and you're my burden. Let me dream. What does it matter if in my mind I'm your man. You don't belong with me. Let me dream, that the little heart is mine. Mine mine mine mine mine. Mami don't tell anybody._**

Olivia woke the next morning from the scare her phone, which was vibrating under her, gave her. She wiped her eyes and checked her phone. She had a message from Casey. 'Did he do it?" it read. Olivia was confused. Olivia called casey and asked her what she was talking about and Casey explained the whole thing to Olivia. When they said bye asnd hung up, Olivia looked at Elliot. Was Casey lying to her? He didn't love her like that, did he? She would just have to find out. Olivia moved the covers off from her body slowly. She inched her way towards Elliot, trying not to wake him. When she succeeded, she layed her head on his chest. She felt Elliot stir under her and decided to wait until he woke up. Olivia fell asleep again on Elliot and didn't notice when he woke up. He awoke, feeling unknown pressure on his body. He looked down and saw Olivia laying down beside him, her head on his chest. She had her hand on his chest and was smiling. It felt, different to Elliot. Almost, to good to be true. He wrapped his arm around her and she started to wake. "Morning." she smiled. "Hey. What's this?" he asked, gesturing to them. "I know why you came over here." "Oh, really? Enlighten me." "I love you, too." she said. She shifted herself and was now right beside Elliot, staring at him. Elliot was speechless. She said she loved him. She loved him. As if she read her mind, she said "I do, Elliot. Not lying." "I know." he smiled.

**_Es el chico de las poesías de Aventura. Give us our crown. K.O.B. Get use to it ok. Mira. No le digas a nadie, lo mucho que te quiero. Que soy un bohemio loco. No se lo comente al pueblo. No le digas a nadie, que tu vida es mi vida. Que me paso imaginando, esperando, tenerte conmigo que va... Así es el... Así soy yo... Estamos los dos falto de cariñito. Mi corazón,vestido de negro, te espero. Dormimos tan solitos. -It's the boy with the poetry, of Aventura. Give us our crown. K.O.B. (kings of bachata). Get used to it ok. Look. Don't tell anybody how much I love I'm a crazy bohemian. Don't let it get out to the town, Don't tell anybody, that your life is my life. That I spend my days imagining, hoping to have you with me. That's how he is, that's how I am. Both of us are here a lack of affection my heart. Dressed in black I'm waiting for you. We sleep just the two of us._**

She moved herself towards him and buried herself into his embrace. 'Don't push it.' Elliot told himself. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you." he told her. She smiled. Unlike evryone else, he told her he loved her and she knew he meant it. Having someone there for her was something new to her. But, it was Elliot. He had always been there. She finally had him. All of him. She looked at him, with tears in her eyes. "Don't cry." he said as he wiped the tears from the brims of her eyes. "I'm trying not to." she laughed. Elliot leaned her head up and kissed her softly. He kissed her. Olivia didn't know what to do but, almost as an instinct, she returned his kiss. They didn't go far though. They pulled away fast and just stared at each other. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna stay. Right here. Like this. I won't leave you, you know?" he said. "I know. I'm not planning on it either." "Good." he grined. She nodded and kissed him again.

**_Déjenme soñar. Que el corazoncito es mió mió mió mió mió. Déjenme soñar. Yo soy el poeta de mil penas y tú eres mi condena. Déjenme soñar. Que importa que en mi mente sea tu hombre, tú no me correspondes. Déjenme soñar, y que el corazoncito es mío. Hey, no le digas a nadie. Henry. Tell them is my heart. Mio, ok. Let me find out. Déjenme soñar. Que el corazoncito es mió mió mió mió. Déjenme soñar. Yo soy el poeta de mil penas y tú eres mi condena. Déjenme soñar. Mió. Mió, el corazoncito es mió, mió solo mió. Ay mió, ay mió. Mió mió mió mió mió. Hey no le digas a nadie... -Let me dream. I'm the poet of a thousand sorrows and you're my burden. Let me dream. Mine mine (the heart is mine). Mine, all mine. Oh mine, oh mine. Mine mine mine mine mine. Hey, don't tell anybody._**


	4. Mi Santa

**Mi Santa by Rome Santos. I love Aventura and now that they're over, i love Romeo and Royce. E/O obviously. R&R porfavor ;)**

* * *

"El?"

"Yeah, Liv?" he said and shifted himself so he was facing her.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you love me? I've marked myself as unlovable and here you are. You love me. Why?"

"So many reasons, Liv. You would never guess all the reasons."

**Yo valoro una mujer por nacer de una mujer y aun te amo en mi peor momento. Nadie puede comprender mi religion por tu querer. Eres mi diosa y yo por ti hasta muero. En cualquier momento, momento, momento, en cualquier momento. - I value a woman because I was born from a woman and I still love you at my worst moment. Nobody can understand my religion for your love. You're my goddess and I for you even die. At any moment, moment, moment, at any time.**

"Name one." she challenged.

"You're my Liv."

"Not a real reason."

"You don't get it. I love you for so many reasons. You don't have the slightest idea how much you mean to me. Liv, the first time i met you, i knew there was something different about you. I loved you since the day we met. You were-"

He was interrupted by Olivia's lips on his.

"I get it." she smiled when they parted.

"Hope so because the list goes on and on."

Olivia rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

**Soy capaz de lo incapaz por ti mi cielo. Hago un pacto con el diablo y le ofrezco, mi alma entera sin pensar en mi futuro, si ha de ser por no perder tu amor. Te regalo toda mi sangre y mi fortuna. Me hago astronauta pa' llevarte a la luna. Cuando sea, como sea, si deseas, por ti nado un mar profundo. Te enciendo una velita en mi armario luego rezo una oracion. Porque eres mi santa y solamente creo en Dios y en ti mi amor. - I'm capable of the incapable for you my heaven, I make a pact with the devil and I offer him my whole soul without thinking about my future if I were not to lose your love. I give you all my blood and my fortune. I'll become an astronaut to take you to the moon. Whenever, however, if you wish, for you swim a deep sea. I light a candle in my closet then I say a prayer for you. Because you are my saint and i only believe in God and you my love.**

"El, i bet i have a longer list of why you shouldn't love me."

"Doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because there is nothing about you that i would ever change. Look at all your past and look at how you turned out. You're an amazing, passionate, beautiful woman. There isn't a single reason in my mind for me to ever stop loving you. You're my life Olivia Benson and i don't know what i would do without you."

**Pongo en ti toda mi fe. Me arrodillo a tu merced y aunque hablen nunca me arrepiento. Mi sacramento fue en tu cama bautizandome en tus aguas. Por ti ayuno y no me importa el tiempo. En cualquier momento, momento, momento. Yo no se pelear pero por ti es posible. Que desafie hasta un leon si me lo pides. Me convierto en tu Tarzan tu eres quien manda en este humilde corazon. Mi devocion por voz siempre pondre primero. No hay otro hombre que te ame como Romeo(Elliot). Tu eres sangre celestial, mi pan divido y en tu templo quiero morir. Te enciendo una velita en mi armario luego rezo una oracion. Porque eres mi santa y solamente creo en Dios y en ti amor. - I put all my faith in you. I kneel at your mercy and although they talk I don't regret. My sacrament was in your bed blessing me in your waters. For you I fast and do not mind the time at any time, time, time. I don't fight but for you is possible. I challenge even a lion if you ask me I become your Tarzan you are the boss in this humble heart. My devotion for you I will always put first. No other man will ever love you like Romeo(Elliot). You're celestial blood, my bread I divide and in your temple want to die. I light a candle in my closet then I say a prayer for you are my saint and I just believe in God my love you.**

"El, promise me something."

"Anything, Liv."

"Never leave me."

"Never in a million years." he said and kissed her.

**Te enciendo una velita en mi armario luego rezo una oracion porque eres mi santa y solamente creo en Dios...Y en voz. - I light a candle in my closet then I say a prayer for you are my saint and only believe in God...And you.**


	5. Dreaming of You

_**A/N: The song 'Dreaming of You' by Selena Quintanilla! I love this song soooooo much! i heard it and i automatically thought 'e/'o all the way'. Well, what could you expect, they're all i think about ;) Well, r&r please! Sorry for the long over-due update!**_

* * *

Olivia Benson laid awake in her bed, unable to sleep. Her mind drifted of to two letters. 'EL'. She really missed hi. She last

saw him 2 months ago, right after he left. He came by her apartment to say goodbye. She tried to make him stay but his

guilty conscience won. He was gone. And there was nothing she could do to change that.

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping ****I stay up and think of you**

**And I wish on a star that somewhere you are**

**Thinking of me too**

_'Liv, i have to go. I ruined everything. I know that you don't hate me for what i did but i can't get over it. I need to leave.' he said._

_'You can't leave me. I need you, Elliot.' she pleaded._

_'I'll come back. i promise. when the time is right.'_

_'I don't want you to come back later. I want you to stay. With me. For me. I'll do anything for you. Please, please don't leave me.'_

_'I don't want to. I don't have a choice.'_

_'Yes, you do. You can leave or you can stay with me and hold me and tell me everything's gonna be alright.'_

_'Not right now. I'll come back. I promise.' he said. He wiped the tear on her cheek and kissed her. __With that, he was gone._

**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight**

**Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

Around 6 am, Olivia picked up her phone and dialed the Captain's number.

-"Hey, Liv. What's up?" he said after picking up on the fourth ring.

-"I was wondering if i could take a sick day. I'm not feeling too good." she lied.

She didn't wanna go to work to sit facing an empty desk. The desk of Elliot Stabler.

-"Sure thing. Feel better. See you another day."

-"Thank you. Bye, Captain." she said and hung up.

She scrolled to her home page and hit the 'gallery' button. 'Benson and Stabler' was the album name. She clicked on it and scrolled through her memories. There

was one of her and Elliot in Central Park. They went with Casey. He was pushing her on the swings and they looked like the happiest people alive. The next one was

during the summer. The whole gang was at the beach. Olivia dragged Elliot into the cold water. He was, to her surprise, fine but she found it extremely cold. She

jumped on his back. She had no clue who took that picture but it was one memory she would never forget.

**Wonder if you ever see me**

**And I wonder if you know I'm there**

**If you looked in my eyes**

**Would you see what's inside**

**Would you even care?**

Not wanting to be alone any longer, Olivia took the 15 minute drive through the city to Alexandra Cabot's apartment. Stepping out of the car, she saw him. He was

standing across the street, holding flowers. That wasn't him. Why would be over here? Whatever. She shook it off and ran inside the building. She walked up the

two flights of stairs and knocked on Alex's door.

"Hey, Liv." Alex said smiling from the door.

"Hi. Can i come in?" she asked.

"Sure. Let me finish putting away my laundry and i'll join you. Gimme a sec."

"Okay. Take your time." Olivia smiled. she walked into Alex's apartment and took a seat on the leather couch. She turned the television on and scrolled through the

channels looking to find something interesting. She sat in silence and barely paid any attention to the television.

**I just wanna hold you close**

**But so far all I have are dreams of you**

**So I wait for the day (wait for the day)**

**An****d the courage to say how much I love you**

**Yes I do!**

_"Alex! Help me! I don't kn-" a man began to say as the front door flung open. Olivia sat on the couch in disbelief. She saw him and gasped, cutting him off._

_"Liv." he said softly. She was actually here. He had felt like it was forever but now that she was here, he couldn't find the words to say._

_"El." she said in shock. She stood up slowly and walked towards him. He put the flowers down and reached out for her. Only, they were too far apart. She couldn't _

_reach him. He couldn't reach her. She was being pulled back. A shadow appeared behind him and he vanished into the blackness. She was left standing at the door, _

_all alone. For the second time._

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight**

**Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

**(Corazón)**  
**I can't stop dreaming of you**  
**(No puedo dejar de pensar en ti)**  
**I can't stop dreaming**  
**(Cómo te necesito)**  
**I can't stop dreaming of you**  
**(Mi amor, cómo te extraño)**

"Olivia!" Alex yelled, startling her best friend.

"Hmm?" Olivia asked.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked with a worried expression all over her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"You feel asleep. You were crying. I heard you scream from my room. What was wrong?"

"Nothing. Bad dream."

"Tell me. It involved Elliot. I know."

"How the hell did you know that?"

"You were screaming for him to come back."

Olivia sat in silence and began to sob. Alex sat next to her and held her.

"It's gonna be alright. He's coming for you. I know he is." Alex soothed.

Olivia calmed down and decided that she had had enough stress and went home. She sat her things down on the kitchen table and walked into her room. She put on sweats and Elliot's 'NYPD' sweatshirt over her tank top. She made herself a cup of tea and sat on the couch. She cried silently to herself.

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**  
**I stay up and think of you**  
**And I still can't believe**  
**That you came up to me and said I love you**  
**I love you too!**

**Now I'm dreaming with you tonight**  
**Till tomorrow and for all of my life**  
**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**  
**Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly**  
**With you tonight**  
**And there's nowhere in the world where I'd rather be**  
**Than here in my room I'll be dreaming**  
**With you tonight**

"Come home to me." she said out loud. "I need you." she continued.

"I promised I would." he said. She turned around and saw Elliot in the doorway.

"Elliot. I missed you." she said and jumped into his arms.

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you, too. So much."

They spoke about his absence and that Olivia was now expecting. She told him that no one knew except them. He playfully joked with her that she hasn't told anyone because she didn't want to be taken out of of work. Se agreed with that statement and also said that she wanted him to be the first to know, besides her and her doctor.

"I love you." she said and cuddled closer to him in bed.

"I love you, too. And, i'm never gonna leave you again." he replied and kissed her. They fell asleep in each others arms, enjoying the love they shared and looked forward to their future with their little one on the way.


	6. Not Over You

_**A/N: Hey guys! Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw! I love this sing sooo much. WARNING: SUICIDE!**_

* * *

Walking through Central Park, she looked around. There was a couple ahead of her, holding hands, laughing. She looked at them, smiled sadly, and walked away. She missed him. Alot. She would see people on the street and think. He never really left her mind. Always in the back of it. She prayed that one day she would see him again. That she would finally admitt that she loves him. That she always had. And she always would. She wished he would tell her that he loves her too. But, he doesnt. No one does. Who would? She marked herself unlovable.

**Dreams, that's where I have to go**

**To see your beautiful face anymore**

**I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio**

**Hope, hope there's a conversation**

**We both admit we had it good**

**But until then it's alienation, I know**

**That much is understood**

**And I realize**

"Liv?" Alex asked walking up to her with Casey.

"Yeah?" she answered, still in a daze.

"You ok?"

"Fine. Never been better."

"You have been." Alex said sitting beside her on the park bench. Casey sighed and sat down with them.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Casey asked innocently.

"Yeah." Olivia sighed.

"We miss him that much too."

"No. You don't. He was my everything. He is my everything. My rock. My life. My bestfriend. My love.-" she said, crying.

"Love?" Alex and Casey both exclaimed.

"Yeah. 2 months. Then, he left. Never heard from again."

"I'm sorry." Alex saud.

"I am too." Olivia sighed, more tears escaping her eyes.

**If you ask me how I'm doing**

**I would say I'm doing just fine**

**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**

**But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two**

**And finally I'm forced to face the truth,**

**No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you**

"Daddy? It's Livvie!" Eli yelled.

Elliot looked across the park and saw a brunette sitting between two blondes. He noticed the brunette was crying. Olivia. He knew it was her. He would recognize her anywhere. They was her shoulders moved as she tried to calm herself down. The way her hair fell over her shoulders.

"Can we see Livvie?" Eli asked.

Elliot nodded, took a deep breath, grabbed Eli's hand and began to walk towards the trio. As the got closer, Eli yelled Olivia's name. Olivia looked up. She saw Elliot and Eli walk up to her. Elliot walked up to her. Eli hugged Olivia and moved over to the lawyers. Olivia stood up and faced Elliot. She stood there, staring at him, waiting for him to say something. He stared at her back. He grabbed her and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. She pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry.

"Please, don't cry." Elliot whispered.

"I missed you." she said and sniffled.

"I missed you, too, Liv. So much."

"You left me. I was so lost without you. It hurt me."

"I never meant to hurt you, Liv. Please understand. I almost lost you. I can't loose you."

"You won't El. I promise."

**Damn, damn girl, you do it well**

**And I thought you were innocent**

**Took this heart and put it through hell**

**But still you're magnificent**

**I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me**

**I turn around and I'm back in the game**

**Even better than the old me**

**But I'm not even close without you**

**If you ask me how I'm doing**

**I would say I'm doing just fine**

**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**

"Hey El. Its 8.35 and i havent heard from you. We were supposed to meet for dinner and you aren't here." she said and hung up. This was the 3rd time she called him already and decided to leave a voicemail. He called her back five minutes later.

"Hey. It's Elliot.' he said.

"What happened tonight?" she asked.

"Uh, I, uh. Kath needed me at home with the kids." he said.

"Kathy?"

"Yeah. We got back together a little while ago."

"You know, you could've let me know. I'm sitting here, waiting, and youre at home with Kathy?! I love you. I care about you. But, you don't. All you wanted was to use me. I didn't mean anything to you. Fuck you." she said, beginning to cry. She hung up and stormed out of the restaurant. She ran home and threw her bag on the table. She locked the door, sat on the couch and weeped.

**But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two**

**And finally I'm forced to face the truth,**

**No matter what I say I'm not over you**

**And if I had the chance to renew**

**You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do**

**I could get back on the right track**

**But only if you'd be convinced**

**So until then...**

"OLIVIA!" Alex and Elliot yelled into the apartment. Neither of them or anyone else have heard from her for 2 days. Alex heard no response and went inside. They walked through the apartment and looked for Olivia. Alex began to cry when they walked into the bedroom. Olivia lay on the bad, unconcious. Elliot ran over to her and tried to wake her. Nothing.

"Olivia!" they screamed. She laid still. Alex and Elliot began to cry.

**If you ask me how I'm doing**

**I would say I'm doing just fine**

**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**

**But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two**

**And finally I'm forced to face the truth,**

**No matter what I say I'm not over you**

"...Love forever, your Livvie." Alex finished reading Olivia's suicide note to the precinct. They all began to cry. Elliot wiped the tears from his face. He stormed out of the precinct and went home. He took out a bottle of vodka and a bottle of pills.

"I told you, i woul never leave you alone again." he said, downed the vodka, and took the bottle of pills. He closed his eyes for the last time, holding a picture of him and his love to his heart. "We'll be together soon." he said and stopped breathing.

**Not over you**

**Not over you**

**Not over you**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Do you have to go?" Olivia asked._

_Elliot wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I do, baby. But, you're still stuck with me for another three days. Let's make the best of it and not bring it up."_

_"Ok, baby. I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

**Here I am waiting**

**I'll have to leave soon**  
**Why am I holding on?**  
**We knew this day would come**  
**We knew it all along**  
**How did it come so fast?**

That was a few days ago. They spent every second together since then. They even took off work those days. They went to the movies, out to eat, the park, the beach, and just enjoyed the time they had left together. He would have to go in the morning. He didn't want to but he had no choice. He would give anything to stay with Olivia but there was nothing he could've done to change it. He was to be sent to Afghanistan in the early hours of the morning.

**This is our last night but it's late**  
**And I'm trying not to sleep**  
**Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away**

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**  
**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**  
**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**  
**But tonight I need to hold you so close**

**Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**  
**Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

"Do i have to sleep? I wanna stay up with you all night."

"You, missy, need your sleep. I'll be right here. I'll wake you before i depart. Okay?"

"Ok, El. Good night."

"Night, Livvie." he said.

There was no way he was going to sleep. He couldn't. knowing he had to leave her. For two months. Leave her alone. Chase perps, help victims. He knew what would happen. Olivia was a strong woman but, we all have our breaking points. There were days that Olivia would come home and cry. Shake in his arms. Sob. He would hold her. Tell her everything's alright. But, she wouldn't have anyone. She would cry herself to sleep. He couldn't hold her. Couldn't tell her everything was gonna be alright as long as they faught together. They'll be alone. For two months. Two whole months. A tear slid down his cheek and he pulled her closer to him. She let out a sigh as he placed a hand on her hip and kissed her lightly.

"I'll miss you." he whispered, fighting sleep.

**Here I am staring at your perfection**  
**In my arms, so beautiful**  
**The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out**  
**Somebody slow it down**

**This is way too hard, cause I know**  
**When the sun comes up, I will leave**  
**This is my last glance that will soon be memory**

Olivia woke up as soon as the sunlight peeked through the window shades. She barely got any sleep thinking about what she would do without Elliot. She turned to face him. He was still asleep. She placed a kiss on his cheek and closer her eyes, placing her head on his chest.

"Morning, gorgeous." he whispered and she looked up at him.

"Hey there, handsome." she smiled and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. She slid her hands up his chest. When they pulled away, Elliot sighed. Olivia looked at him and the smile slowly faded. She began to think of what would happen as soon as he left. She wouldn't wake up next to him, wouldn't kiss him good night, race him home from work. She would be alone. No one but Olivia.

"So, are you going with me to the precinct to say goodbye?" he questioned.

"If you want me to." she replied.

"Why wouldn't i? I don't go anywhere without you."

"What about-"

"I'm sorry. I don't wanna leave you. I have to though."

"I know. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, baby. Now, we should get going." he said. Olivia nodded and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, do her hair, and get ready. As soon as they were ready, the left to the precinct. They arrived and walked in hand in hand. Knowing that Colonel Smith would arrive shortly to take Elliot away, they said their goodbyes fast. They all sat around Elliot's desk and Colonel Smith arrived shortly after. They checked the time, it was 6:07 am.

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**  
**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**  
**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**  
**But tonight I need to hold you so close**

**Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**  
**Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**I never wanted to stop**  
**Because I don't wanna start all over**  
**Start all over**  
**I was afraid of the dark**  
**But now it's all that I want**  
**All that I want, all that I want**

"Detective Stabler." said Smith as he approached the detectives. Elliot nodded and stood up to face him. "We are ready as soon as you are. You will be with us for approximately two months."

"Yes, sir." he said and turned to face his co-workers. He hugged them all and said goodbye. He turned and faced Olivia. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her arms around his neck and tried to keep her tears at bay. He pulled away and wiped away the tears from her cheek.

"Don't cry, Liv. Please don't." he said and kissed her forehead. She nodded and wiped away her own tears.

"I love you, El." she whispered.

"I love you, too, Liv." he sighed. He kissed her and held her hands.

"I'll see you in a little."

"Yeah. I'll miss you."

"Miss you, too."

"Don't worry, El. We got her." Alex said, trying to avoid Olivia's crying.

"I don't want you to have her. I wanna have her." he whispered.

"I know, El. She'll be ok knowing you're ok." Casey said and Elliot nodded.

"Bye, Liv." he said and hugged the brunette.

"Bye, El. I love you."

"Love you, too." he said, kissed her, and left.

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**  
**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**  
**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**  
**But tonight I need to hold you so close**

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**  
**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**  
**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**  
**But tonight I need to hold you so close**

**Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**  
**Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**  
**Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (yeah)**  
**Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**


End file.
